One for All
by Spytadofu
Summary: Por algún extraño suceso, All Might elige como sucesor de su poder a...


**Bakugō Katsuki**

Desde que despertó su quirk a los 4 años, Bakugō Katsuki había tenido a todo el mundo a sus pies. Todas las personas a su alrededor lo admiraban, le decían que su quirk era poderoso, que podrá ser un gran héroe.

Esto solo aumentó su ego, provocando que maltratara a todos los niños de su alrededor... Lastimosamente no duraría mucho... Todo por culpa de su "mejor amigo".

Un mes después de haber despertado su quirk, Midoriya Izuku había despertado el suyo.

Para Bakugō, Izuku era un inútil más que lo seguía. Un idiota que quería ser un héroe y que siempre ayudaba a los demás, eso siempre lo había molestado... ¿La razón? Ninguna en específico.

Él pensó que el quirk de Izuku sería algo patético, que realmente no valía la pena... Que equivocado estaba.

El quirk de Izuku le permitía generar de su cuerpo y controlar los 4 elementos (agua, fuego, aire, tierra). A vista de todos este era un quirk sumamente poderoso, por ende, dejaron de admirar a Bakugō, quien solo podía generar explosiones, para admirar a Izuku.

A diferencia de Bakugō, Izuku seguía con la misma personalidad que lo caracterizaba, humildad y las ganas de ayudar a los demás. Gracias a esto se ganó el cariño de todas las personas a su alrededor.

Bakugō estaba furioso, se suponía que nadie lo podía superar, se suponía que todos esos payasos lo iban a admirar, se suponía que todos deberían estar a sus pies, pero no. Todo esto era culpa de ese alguien... Midoriya Izuku.

Por su parte, Izuku estaba consciente del odio por parte de Bakugō, su ex mejor amigo, pero no le importaba. Ahora era su turno de vengarse de Bakugō por todo el daño que le había hecho a él y al resto de sus compañeros.

Con una simple sonrisa, le declaró la guerra a Bakugō.

**[…]**

Los años pasaron, y ahora ambos se encontraban en el último año de secundaria.

La vida de Bakugō había empeorado, su reputación estaba por los suelos. Era conocido como un chico que se burlaba de todos, además de golpearlos y tratarlos como inútiles.

En cambio, Izuku, era el chico más popular de la escuela, todo el mundo lo admiraba y lo quería. Él había defendido a varios chicos de los abusos de Bakugō y sus secuaces.

Todas las personas que lo conocían estaban seguras de que algún día, él sería el héroe número 1.

**[...]**

Hoy era un día muy especial para Bakugō, hoy era el día en que se le confesaba a la chica que se había enamorado... Utsushimi Camie.

Ella era la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela. Muchos chicos se le habían confesado, pero a todos había rechazado. Bakugō no entendía cómo se había enamorado de ella, quizás era porque ella no le tenía miedo. Pero aun así sabía que le gustaba.

Solo había un problema... Ella es la mejor amiga de Midoriya Izuku.

Camie e Izuku siempre paraban juntos, no había ni un solo momento en el que se separaban, a excepción cuando uno de los dos iba al baño.

Había rumores sobre que ellos en realidad eran novios desde hace ya un tiempo. Pero Camie e Izuku jamás negaron o afirmaron si es que en realidad eran novios

A Bakugō le daba igual lo que decían los idiotas, él estaba seguro de que Camie se juntaba con el peliverde simplemente por lástima.

El chico explosivo iba caminando por los corredores de la escuela en busca de Camie, pero no la encontraba.

Al ver a una de las amigas de Camie cerca, decidió preguntarle.

**Cabeza de hongo, ¿dónde está** **Utsushimi? **-preguntó Bakugō con impaciencia-

La chica lo miró con desagrado para después responderle.

**Creo que se encontraba en el gimnasio **-contestó la chica para luego sonreír- **Si no me equivoco, está con Midoriya-kun**

Con solo escuchar el apellido del maldito bastardo, Bakugō apretó los puños debido a la ira.

**Tsk **-fue lo último que se escuchó por su parte para después irse-

**[…]**

Luego de algunos minutos, Bakugō había llegado al gimnasio de la escuela. El lugar estaba completamente vacío...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, pudo escuchar algunos golpes y jadeos que provenían del almacén del gimnasio.

Curioso, decidió acercarse para saber qué era lo que ocurría...

A solo unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta, escuchó algo que parecía imposible.

**~Ahh~ ¡Sí! ¡Más rápido, Izuku! ~ **-decía una chica que parecía excitada-

**Maldición Camie... ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es hacer esto en la escuela? **-respondió Izuku mientras jadeaba-

**~Ahh~ No m-me ahh~ importa ahh~ **-respondió Camie- **Ya ahh~ hemos tenido sexo ~ahh~ muchas veces en la escuela ~ahh~ y nunca nos han visto... Además, no importa hacerlo varias veces ~ahh~ después de todo, somos novios**

Al escuchar todo esto, Bakugō quedó en shock... Y no conforme con eso, se asomó a la puerta, viendo así algo que ni siquiera en su peor pesadilla hubiera imaginado presenciar... La chica que le gustaba, Utsushimi Camie, estaba teniendo sexo con el chico que él odiaba con todo su ser, Midoriya Izuku.

Lleno de rabia y odio, se alejó del lugar mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Camie.

**C-Camie, estoy a punto de correrme **-dijo Izuku entre jadeos-

**C-córrete dentro ~ahh~ hoy es un día seguro **-respondió Camie, quien también estaba a punto de correrse-

Y así, luego de algunos segundos, ambos llegaron al clímax... Mientras que Bakugō se alejaba del lugar, ambos se besaron, demostrando su amor...

**[…]**

Bakugō sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho... Tenía varias emociones mezcladas: odio, ira, tristeza...

**Te juro que me vengaré de esto, maldito Deku **-dijo mientras caminaba por el parque-

El chico tenía un solo pensamiento... Vengarse de Deku y la perra Utsushimi.

Mientras caminaba, pudo escuchar a lo lejos gritos de unas chicas.

Intrigado, se acercó al lugar, viendo que dos chicas eran atacadas por una sustancia babosa mientras que algunos héroes se quedaban alejados del lugar debido a que nada podían hacer.

Viendo que ese villano sería bueno para desestresarse, Bakugō fue al lugar para golpear al villano baboso.

**¡Oye chico, lárgate de ahí! **-gritó uno de los héroes-

Bakugō estaba a punto de responderle con un **"cállate héroe de mierda"**, pero no pudo debido a que el villano lo atacó.

**¿Oh? Veo que un mocoso como tú se quiere hacer el valiente **-dijo el villano mientas tenía como rehén a las dos chicas- **Creo que tu cuerpo es mejor que el de estas dos zorras**

El villano soltó a las dos chicas, quienes escaparon, y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Bakugō... En cambio, el chico explosivo juntó ambas manos para atacar.

**¡SHINEEEEE! **-gritó Bakugō con todas sus fuerzas-

Puede que haya sido gracias a la ira que sentía, pero Bakugō liberó una enorme explosión... La más grande que había hecho en su vida.

Exhausto, vio como su explosión había provocado que el villano se dispersara por todo el lugar.

Con un enorme entusiasmo, los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir mientras que algunos héroes juntaban los restos del villano.

Habiendo disminuido un poco su ira, Bakugō agarró sus cosas para alejarse del lugar en irse a casa.

_**Malditos imbéciles **_-pensó Bakugō mientras escuchaba como las personas lo alababan y algunos héroes trataban de llamarle la atención-

De entre todas las personas que vieron esto, había un hombre delgado, de cabellera rubia.

_**Creo que encontré a mi sucesor **_-pensó el hombre para después retirarse del lugar-

**[…]**

Los gemidos de Camie e Izuku, aún podía escucharlo en su cabeza.

Por más que lo intentara, Bakugō no podía olvidar lo que había visto hace unas horas... Por lo que dio un fuerte grito al cielo.

**Oye, oye. No deberías gritar de ese modo **-dijo un hombre que apareció de la nada-

Al mirar al propietario de esa voz, los ojos de Bakugō se abrieron se golpe. Pues la persona que había aparecido de la te de él, no era otro más que...

**A-All Might **-susurró el chico explosivo, quienes estaba en shock-

All Might, el héroe número 1 y símbolo de la paz, había aparecido delante de él.

**JAJAJA. ASÍ ES, SHOUNEN... SOY ALL...**

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que escupió sangre, lo que ocasionó que se "desinflara".

Viendo que donde se suponía que debía estar All Might, estaba un sujeto delgado que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a morir, la expresión de sorpresa de Bakugō, cambió a una de furia.

**¡MALDITO IMPOSTOR! **-gritó Bakugō mientras hacía explosiones en sus manos- **YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTA MIERDA... TE MATARÉ**

**E-espera, shounen... Soy yo, el verdadero All Might **-habló el sujeto delgado-

**Tienes 1 minuto para demostrarlo... O sino te volaré en mil pedazos **-dijo mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus explosiones-

**[…]**

Luego de algunos minutos, en donde All Might explicó todo lo que le había ocurrido para quedar es forma.

**Entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? **-preguntó Bakugō-

**Te elegí como mi sucesor... Quiero que seas el sucesor de mi poder... El One for All **-respondió All Might-

**¿Q-qué? **-exclamó Bakugō-

**Vi como fuiste él único en luchar contra el villano, a pesar de que los profesionales no hacían nada... No te importó salir lastimado... **-dijo All Might-** Estoy seguro de que lo único en lo pensaste fue en querer salvar a esas dos chicas... Shounen, me has mostrado tu valor... Por esa razón quiero que seas mi sucesor**

Bakugō se quedó pensando en lo que dijo All Might... ¿Querer salvar a esas chicas? Si claro, como no... Lo único que quería era golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse.

**¿Tu poder? **-preguntó nuevamente Bakugō-

**Si... El One for All **-respondió All Might-

**[…]**

Después de haber escuchado la explicación del OFA por parte de All Might, Bakugō no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar.

**Jajaja. Ahora sí, maldito Deku. Con este nuevo poder te demostraré que yo soy superior a ti... Yo soy superior a todos... Luego de destrozarte, me encargaré de la perra Utsushimi... Todos van a tener que aceptar que yo soy y seré el más poderoso... **-habló Bakugō en voz alta- **Y si no lo hacen, solo tendré que golpearlos hasta más no poder...**

Lo que no sabía el chico explosivo, era que esto fue escuchado por All Might, quien se dio cuenta de una cosa...

_**Cometí un error **_-pensó All Might mientras escuchaba los delirios de Bakugō-

**¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo recibiré tu estúpido poder? **-preguntó Bakugō mientras sonreía-

**¿Eh? Ah sí... Mira, ¿qué es eso? **-dijo All Might mientras señalaba atrás del chico explosivo-

Cuando Bakugō se dio la vuelta...

**MISSOURI SMASH **-gritó All Might-

Transformándose, el símbolo de la paz le dio un golpe en la nuca a Bakugō, ocasionando que cayera inconsciente.

**Ahora tendré que solucionar esto **-dijo All Might mientras volvía a su forma normal-

De su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

**¿Aló? ¿Tsukauchi?... Si... Mira, ocurrió un problema... Si... ¿Aún tienes el número de tu amigo con el quirk de borrar la memoria?... Genial, llámalo por favor... Si, ocurrió un problema... Bien, nos vemos allá **-dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono- **Enserio, por un momento pensé que sería un buen sucesor...**

Volviéndose a transformar, All Might cargó a Bakugō y se fue saltando por los edificios.

A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba una persona, quien había visto todo lo que había ocurrido.

**Ni siquiera All Might te reconoce como héroe... Realmente es muy triste, Bakugō **-dijo un chico-

Cubriendo su cuerpo con viento, se fue volando del lugar... Después de todo, Midoriya Izuku no tenía ningún motivo para seguir ahí.

**.**  
**[…]**  
**.**

***Alguno meses después***

**... Por esa razón, te he elegido mi sucesor, Midoriya-shounen **-dijo All Might-

Por alguna extraña razón, el símbolo de la paz sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
Qué bueno que pudo borrarle la memoria al chico explosivo...

**Muchas gracias, All Might... **respondió el peliverde- **Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido**

Ante esto, Izuku sonrió...

No lo sabía, pero él se convertiría en el héroe más poderoso de la historia.

**/Fin/**


End file.
